Elevator Love
by IrishFrenchy
Summary: The elevator stalls and some people get stuck together. What's the worst that can happen? Huddy Huddy Huddy


"Hey," Lisa said as she walked into the elevator quickly to catch up with Greg. He rolled his eyes at her. "Hello." She handed him a new file. "Just for me, thanks so much. Now I know you love me," he said to her sarcastically. "Cardiac arrest, liver failure, history of epilepsy, came in for strep throat. But her condition is rapidly decreasing."

Greg read over the file. "Have you checked her heart?" Lisa thought for a moment. "Yeah, but only routine check up. We found nothing." Greg replied, "Well check again because she has a leaky heart valve, her mind is tricking her body due to blood lose. It would explain all the symptoms. If you read the file." He winked at her. Impressed Lisa looked down at the file as he handed it back to her, "Thanks."

He smiled, "Who loves you?" The elevator stopped. "Did you hit floor 6?" She looked up at Greg confused, "No, and we're in between floors." Then the power blew out.

After a few seconds the back up generators came on. Greg turned to Lisa, "Dam, power's out."

Lisa looked over at Greg, "Uhmmm Greg why are we still moving?" He heard the worry in her voice. The elevator gained speed quickly only to stop abruptly causing the cable to bounce. Lisa and Greg bounced with it. Greg lost his footing and fell hard on his bad leg taking Lisa with him. The elevator stopped moving completely. Lisa had fallen on Greg's lap, which wasn't exactly uncomfortable.

Greg was in excruciating pain. He had his leg in both of his hands. Lisa felt her face turn cherry red. She looked up at Greg, "Sorry." She said as she got off of him gingerly. He nodded. "Are you okay Greg?" He cringed for a moment but softened when Lisa put her hand on his arm, "I'm fine it's just I landed on my bad leg. It hurts like hell." Lisa smiled, "Me falling on you probably didn't help."

He smirked, "Depends." She playfully slapped his arm. He laid his leg flat and leaned his back on the elevator wall as he pulled out his vicodin bottle and popped a few into his mouth. "This is the third time this week the power's gone out. How long do you think it will last this time?" Lisa shrugged, "I haven't the faintest idea." They sat the in silence for a few moments. Then with a face Greg said, "How's your cat?" Lisa glanced at him, "She's good, still a little skiddish about the new home, but good." He nodded.

The room fell back into a deep silence, but not awkward, it was almost comfortable. Greg finally spoke, "I wish I had my iPod." She looked over at him and lightly laughed at the seriousness of his face. He looked over at her, "What?" She waved at him," Nothing. Sorry I had a moment."

He smiled watching her laugh. A few seconds later she sighed to herself. "O boy." She looked over at him as he smiled. She loved his smile. His real smile, not his sarcastic smirk or his I won you lost smile. His real smile was inviting and soft. She liked to think he saved it for her.

He looked at her. "I'm bored Mom." Lisa laughed. "Me too Greg. Me too." She jumped when her phone began to vibrate. "Ooh, it's James." She opened her phone and answered it. A few moments later she hung up her phone and looked over at Greg. "James said the power's out." House rolled his eyes dramatically, "Really I didn't notice. Can you tell Jimmy…" Lisa cut him off, "He also said there's nothing we can do until power's back on and he doesn't know when that will be."

Greg put his hand to his temple and gently rubbed it. "Humf. We might be stuck together for a while then." He eyed her. "Wonderful," she mumbled to herself. He noticed her shaking slightly. "Are you cold?" In resentment she shook her head, "No why?" He sighed. "Because you're shaking and your arms have goose pimples." She looked at him and laughed, "Yeah okay I'm freezing why do you…' But before she had a chance to finish speaking Greg was taking off his blazer. He handed it to her softly.

Stunned she smiled, "Thank you." She draped it over her shoulders and arms. He smiled and watched her for a moment. She blushed a little. She thought to herself, _Lisa why are you blushing? You only blush when cute guys look at you. Something's seriously wrong with this situation. _

"So how's your leg?" she stated finally glancing over at him as he looked down at his converse. "Not nearly as bad as it was." Lisa took out her phone. "Just in case," she put it in between her and Greg.

X

A few hours had passed by now, there wasn't much progress and more importantly Lisa received no phone calls. Greg looked over at Lisa had her eyes closed.

"This is unbelievable." Lisa replied, "Tell me about it. We have even been nice to each other for this wonderful pass time. Why couldn't we have been somewhere else when the power went out like I don't know, waiting for the elevator?"

He smiled, "I'm fine where I am." She opened her eyes and glanced over at him. He was leaning in the corner of the elevator and now it was his turn to have his eyes closed. But he was smiling. _Huh. _She thought to herself.

It was times like this when she wondered if he really was capable of having a relationship. She was knocked out of her thoughts when her phone rang. Both of them just stared at the annoying object. Lisa answered it. Of course, it was James. She put him on speakerphone. "Yes James."

"I wanted to tell you the power might be back on soon. Well it should be back on soon." Greg opened his mouth as if to say something but Lisa covered his lips with her hand. She heard him mumble, "Don't make me kiss you." She looked at him with her unfazed look, "You threatening me Greg? I'm really scared." She smirked as she felt him smile under her fingers.

"Okay guys, well call me if you… I don't know. You know." Lisa sighed. "Thanks for the words of wisdom Jimmy," and she hung up the phone.  
She put her hand down and looked over at him, "Okay Hyde the power should be back on soon. She looked down at her watch. "Dam. Its 11:30. I'm so tired." He glanced over at her, "Me too." He took a breath and continued, "Come here…" She looked over at him surprised, "What?"

He lifted up his arm for her and watched her question him. After a few seconds she scooted over to him. _What am I thinking? Lisa what are you doin? _ She thought to herself. "Greg I hope of course you realize you are showing me you inner sensitive, sincere, caring, and lovable side." He smiled, "Haha. You're hilarious." She put her head on his chest. She could feel him tense up but he melted by her touch. She had to fix his coat on her because it was slipping off her shoulders slowly.

He pulled her closer to him and spoke, "I'm doing something…. for you, because I've been a jerk lately and I want to let you know I care… about you." She felt choked up a little as she looked up into his eyes and met his gaze. She could tell he meant what he said. If only he knew his eyes held so much feeling. But instead of saying something she just smiled lightly. They eventually fell asleep together like that.

X

Greg opened his eyes when he heard Wilson's voice. He looked around and immediately noticed the power must have been back on because the elevator door was open. It was quiet. He looked up at James, who was standing in front of him. He was smiling and holding the elevator door open. But for the life of him he couldn't understand why, then he remembered. He looked down at Lisa who was fast asleep on his chest with his blazer on her shoulders.

"Uhm," Greg said trying to think of an explanation. James shook his head, "Wow." Greg glanced back down at Lisa. He put his hand on her cheek and watched as she opened her eyes. "I take it the power's back on," she said sleepily. She sat up slightly noticing James' shoes. "Oh I guess so." She said blushing as she realized what happened.

Greg struggled to his feet and Lisa handed him cane. He smiled to her as she took it. Then Lisa stood up and took Greg's jacket off and held it in her hands. "Well I'm going home guys. I need my beauty rest. It's 1:30." he said dramatically and continued, " See you tomorrow." Greg turned to Lisa. "Okay Jimmy see you tomorrow." He watched as James eyed him and turned and walked towards the exit. She turned to him.

"Thank you Greg, for everything." He smiled reaching down to kiss her. "Tomorrow I'm taking the stairs. And I'll crawl."


End file.
